A Lifetime Of Choices
by adodd1234
Summary: Damon and Elena both made choices that had greatly affected their lives but neither one of them regretted a single choice they made. FInd out how the whole story unfolded and what brought them to make those choices that brought them together forever.
1. Finding Acceptance

Author Note: So here is my new story I'm uploading. It's about all the choices in life we as people make and the consequences that follow that choice. I was inspired by a story I read and just started writing away. Please review and be kind it took a lot for me to actually upload this story

A Lifetime of Choices

Chapter 1: Finding Acceptance

Life is all about choices. Choices are past up everyday and we sit and wonder the rest of our lives what could have been. A choice can change your life forever and most people don't think about the consequences it will bring, or the hurt it can cause. We have all made choices that seem to affected our lives in one way or the other, but to know that the choice we made was the right one, a person will spend a lifetime making sure they lived up to that choice.

Elena Petrova was all too aware what the consequences of her choice were. It cost her everything she grew up knowing. The friends that had grown up with her, the family that had raised her and even the brother she looked up too. She had lost all that for the man she loved but she knew she would never regret that choice because it was the right one for her.

Elena was staring out at the ocean in front of her. Today was the day that every woman dreams of. The day that she got to live out all of her fantasies, and to become the envy of many. But to her this day was not what she expected. Everything had been rushed and planned for her. She didn't get a say in anything, but she guessed that was because she was marrying the mayor's son. So there she was 23-year-old Elena Petrova standing in her custom Vera Wang wedding gown that she absolutely hated, waiting to be led to someone she truly didn't love.

"Elena?" Rebekkah came into the room. "Its time."

Elena looked out the window one more time searching for that familiar baby blue Camaro but with no luck. She turned to Rebekkah and began walking towards her.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'll never be ready for this." She followed her to where her father was standing and he smiled widely at her before offering her his arm.

"You look wonderful Elena." She gave a weak smile before heading to the entry of the gardens. "Elena you are doing the right thing here."

"Then why do I feel so wrong about it?" her father just ignored her and started walking her to the alter.

The music began playing and the bridesmaids began walking, and Elena followed soon after but her father had to practically drag her. As she looked up and caught Mason's eye she knew in her heart that he was not the man for her. The man for her was god knows where. He was her best friend and they had the fight of their life the night before…

Damon had had a very long day. Operating on a young boy, who had no one to care if he lived or died had taken a toll on Damon and all he wanted to do was sit down and have a glass of bourbon. Not only had he had a hard day but also tomorrow his best friend and love of his life was getting married. As he poured himself a drink and was just sitting down there is a knock.

He made his way to the door with his hair disheveled and his shirt unbuttoned. He opened the door to see a tall skinny brunette goddess standing in front of him. She had sky-high legs and the softest most gorgeous features he had ever seen.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled and walked past him over to his glass windows over looking the harbor.

They stood there in silence for a while before she finally made a sound.

"So I'm getting married tomorrow." The change in her voice was Damon's sign that she was here for something.

"That's right. Shouldn't you be out celebrating your last night as a free woman?" he picked up his bourbon and took a sip while walking to the window. She walked up to him and grabbed the glass downing the contents immediately. "Hey that's 200 dollar a bottle bourbon."

"You'll get over it, we both know you love me way more," her voice faltered for a moment. "Well I used to think you did." Her voice trailed off at the last sentence.

"What did you say Elena?" she knew that had got him in the mood for what she had come here for.

"You heard me Damon. Since I got engaged you haven't been the same to me." Her voice begins to crack.

"Damn it Elena," he throws his glass of bourbon into the fireplace and the flames rage which frighten her and she steps back. He begins walking towards her with a look of anger in his eyes and grabs the sides of her face tenderly. "How dare you imply that I don't love you? Everything in my life is about you Elena. Everything I have ever done has been for you and you know it. Every choice I have ever made has been for you. I've given up a hell of a lot of things for you, so don't sit here and throw that bullshit in my face." He goes back to looking out the windows.

"Exactly what I am saying. I'm your best friend and that's all I'll ever be to you Damon. I'm totally and madly in love with you and you are too blind to even see it," she comes up to him and grabs his shoulder pulling him to face her. "I need you to step up and be the man you promised me you would be Damon. Don't make me marry that man, Damon."

He sighed not knowing what to do,"What do you want me to do Elena? You're getting married tomorrow; I believe it was you who told me 10 months ago to set you free. That is exactly what I did. Like I always do, I do what you tell me instead of what I want. Mason doesn't deserve you Elena, but I will not be the one to tell you that, you have to decide that on your own."

She doesn't even hesitate before asking. "Then tell me one thing Damon, do you love me?"

"Yes…" she cuts him off.

"No do you love me? As in I will always be your choice no matter who we have to stand up against on this?"

"Elena you are getting married tomorrow."

"Damon its time to man up. The past 2 years of us denying what we have wanted is up. If you want me this is your chance. Accept that we were meant to be together. Otherwise you would have married her and I would be marrying Mason tomorrow. I don't want to marry Mason I want you but if you don't claim what is yours you will lose me forever Damon. Are you prepared for that?" a single tear drops down her cheek.

Damon stared at her in shock before watching her walk towards him. They were inches apart if he made a move their lips would touch. She put her hand on the side of his face, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against her palm.

"Can you ignore what you are feeling right now? Can you ignore the passion we have when we are together?" she whispered.

"Go ahead, Damon. Tell me you don't want me and I'll walk out of your life forever."

She looked at him challengingly.

"You're still not saying anything Damon," she repeated.

She leaned into him, letting him feel her breath on his lips. She brushed her lips over his, causing Damon to let out a soft groan.

"And I still don't hear anything," she whispered one final time. And then she captured his lips with her own. It felt every bit as good as the last time their lips met on that summer evening. Her tongue caressed the corners of his mouth as she let her hands wander down over his chest.

"Can you feel that, Damon?" she whispered against his lips. "Your heart wouldn't be beating that hard if it wasn't meant to be. We both know it never beat that way for her."

His hands were playing with the thin strip of skin she had exposed, making goose bumps appear on her skin. She was making a path of tender kisses from his mouth to his ear. She could hear his breath coming out in short pants.

Her hand rested on his abs as her fingers danced dangerous close to his waistband.

"We could have this every day, Damon. If you would just let yourself have what you have wanted since the moment you left her."

At those words, she withdrew herself from his embrace. She stepped back a little to look into his eyes. The usually icy blue eyes had become pools of darkness at his desire.

She smirked as she grabbed her purse off of the floor and walked towards the front door. She turned around one last time.

"You think that one over, Damon. You know where I'll be." With that, she walked out the door, leaving him stunned….

As the minister began to speak Elena felt her walls closing in. With every passing second she knew her life was about to end. She lost hope that he would come and rescue her from a sure future she did not want. Every few seconds she would glance at the back of the gardens just praying for him to come around the bushes.

The minister was getting closer with every second to choosing her fate and she knew if he wasn't there by the time she had to say I do then she was trapped. Elena was in full panic mode at this point and she just kept her eyes on the back not once holding Mason's gaze.

Her parents in the front row were getting nervous. They could tell at any moment she was going to run. Rebekkah was standing next to her watching as her best friend unraveled.

Tears escaped Elena's eyes as the minister took a breath to ask her to repeat after him. Her gaze fell to the floor as her hope was lost, but before all was gone she looked one more time for the man she wanted and as she started to look away she caught the glimpse of what she was waiting for.

Damon came around the corner out of breathe and looking exhausted. Their eyes locked and she knew he was her choice. Her father caught her gaze and landed on Damon. He stared back at Elena and pleaded with her to stop but she was too far-gone.

"Elena Amelia Petrova do you take Mason Quinn Lockwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The minister's words brought her out of her trance and the look Damon gave her proved she was doing what she needed. As she looked back at Mason her lips were quivering and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Mason but it is always going to be him…" with those last words she ran as fast as she could towards Damon. He was standing there with a smile of contentment on his face. She collided with him as he spun her around. The passion that ignited when their lips finally met was something that could be felt a mile away.

All that could be heard throughout the gardens was the gasps from the guest. Grayson was coming down the aisle to them as Damon was setting Elena down and she was worried about what he might do. Her mother followed closely behind.

"Elena Amelia Petrova if you walk out that door don't you ever come back. You hear me? You are making the biggest mistake of your life."

Damon was holding onto her lower back and she had her arms around his neck. She turned to look at her father. "A real love is about sacrificing everything to be with them. Damon made that choice for me 2 years ago so Grayson, Damon is my choice and there is nothing you will say to change my mind."

"Then you can forget your trust fund, you can forget everything because you are no longer my daughter." Her mother's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped behind his back.

"I never needed you anyway. What kind of father forces her daughter to marry someone she doesn't love? What kind of person would actually be able to call their self a father after practically dragging them down an aisle? You were never a father to me, I was always just your way to stay powerful." Tears are streaming down her face as she locks eyes with her mother. "I'm sorry mother."

"Elena lets go."

"Salvatore you have disgraced your family and now look what you have done to that poor girl. You are dragging her down with you. How do you even sleep at night?"

"With that sweet, caring, and passionate woman curled up in my arms. Where do you think she was all those nights she wasn't at home? Well she was with me as always. Where she was always protected no matter what choice she made. Since she was little you have always made her choices for her and now she finally made her own. Just know Grayson that you were the one that drove your daughter away not ME!"

Damon pulls her towards the exit and ushers her towards his car. Once in he starts the car and drives off. "Elena I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I got called into surgery on this little girl and it was supposed to be a quick repair but…."

"I thought you weren't coming for me Damon." tears are barreling down her face. "I thought…"

"Elena, no matter what the circumstances are, I will always choose you." He grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly as he makes his way down the Oceanside to nowhere in particular.


	2. The Start of It All

Author's Note: This chapter is a flashback to their life 2 years before the events in the previous chapter. Its basically showing how Damon and Elena's lives were before they rode off into the sunset. It shows the start of their love and how they came about the decisions they come to make. I'll hopefully be rotating chapters between past and current story lines. Please read & reply!

A Lifetime Of Choices

Chapter 2: The Start of It All

The Salvatore boarding house was one of the most gorgeous places in Mystic Falls. Everyone wanted to live there but no body ever got to know its secrets. Except for one lucky brunette, Elena, had been coming to the boarding house since she was six. Whenever her father and her would get into their weekly fights she would sneak out of her house and make her way threw the gardens of flowers and into the Salvatore house. It had gotten to be such a regular thing that Isabella, Damon's mother and Elena second mother, began leaving the lights on throughout the house for Elena to make her way to the blue eyed savior's room.

Elena drove the familiar rode to the house in silence today, her normally upbeat self was nervous. Today she was telling Damon that she had a date with Mason Lockwood. All night she was trying to figure out how she could tell the man of her dreams that she was going on a date with somebody else. Its not like he cared, she was in love with him and he was in love with another woman.

"Damon?" she called out as she entered the house making herself at home like she normally did and made her way for the kitchen.

"Do you even know how to knock?" an all to familiar annoying voice came from behind her.

"No I don't, and I personally don't care what you think," pouring a lemonade from the fridge. "Besides unlike you, Katherine, I was personally invited here anytime I want by Isabella."

"Well that's nice and all but I'm the one that Damon is pleasing every night in his bed and wait, where are you again? Oh I know drooling all over his front door."

"I am done lowering my IQ with you, where's Damon?" staring blankly at her.

"He is not home yet so please feel free to leave my house thanks." she spat at Elena before turning to leave just as Damon was coming in the garage door.

"There's my two favorite ladies," kissing Elena on the forehead and Katherine on the lips before grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. "Are you being nice to Elena today?"

"How come you always assume I'm the mean one in this situation?"

"Well first off Elena doesn't have a mean bone in her body and second you two hate each other." sitting next to Elena. "Case closed, anyway what are you doing here Elena?"

"Oh right, um...well...I needed to talk to you for a second. Mason asked me out on a date for Saturday night." she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The look that came across Damon's face was pure anger but was quickly replaced by the all to familiar smirk. "Make sure to wrap it before you tap it." he said as he moved to grab an apple for the counter to hide his anger.

"Damon seriously. I want to know what you think."

"Seriously Elena I'm a doctor if I didn't tell you to practice safe sex I would be one horrible person wouldn't I besides god knows where Lockwood has been." biting an apple across from her.

"That's all you've got to say. After all the years of you chasing guys away and threatening guys lives that's what you say wow are you feeling alright Damon?" laughing slightly.

"Elena you're a grown woman now its your choice who you want to date." feeling the words sting her as the come out of her mouth.

Grabbing her things to leave. "Wow spending all your free time with the wicked witch of the west sure has rubbed off on you. Thanks Damon for all the support."

The hurt could clearly be seen all a crossed her face and it was killing him but saying what he really wanted to say was something he was sure she did not want to hear. Telling her that he loved her was never in his cards because he was certain that all she thought of him was as her best friend.

"Oh Elena darling I forgot to tell you." stopping to turn to Katherine at the door. "Why don't you bring Mason as your date to our wedding saturday. We decided to do it quickly and really small besides it will be a great first date for you."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks and her whole world began to cave in. Before she knew what was happening she was running. Running from the house that brought so many memories with Damon yelling from behind her. As she made it to her car and slammed her door tears had already covered her face and Damon was at her window begging to be let in. And when she started her car and gave him a quick glance, before pulling down the drive, he had never seen so much hurt on that girl's face in her entire life as he did right there. As he stood there watching her leave he knew he had deeply hurt the love of his life.

The Mikealson's were a very respected family within Mystic Falls, along with The Salvatore's and the Petrova's, everyone knew who they were and everyone wanted to be them. The youngest sibling was Rebekkah, a tall vivacious blonde, who everyone loved and also the best friend of Elena.

Rebekkah was laying by the pool like she did everyday on summer vacation from Duke when she heard the sound of a car door slamming from around front. As she started walking towards the front she came face to face with a sobbing Elena, who's face was smeared with mascara, and an expression only one person could ever cause on her face.

"Elena what did he do?" hugging her friend.

"He is marrying her Bex. As in THIS saturday, why would he do such a thing." wiping her face one more time.

"Wait? What?" shocked.

"Yeah Katherine just informed me that their small private wedding was saturday and that I should bring Mason as my date. I had to find out Damon was getting married from that troll."

"So he is really doing it then? I just thought this whole thing would have been over by now, but forget all that are you alright?"

"No, I'm not but how can I be upset I'm too scared to do anything about my feelings and he is too stupid to see them. I can't stay here Bex I'm going to go back to Duke and get ready for the semester."

"Really what about my party Friday? Are you still coming?" looking concerned.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. I call you when I get there." she begins walking back to her car when she sees a shimmer of baby blue out of the corner of her eye.

Damon jumps out and runs to her. Clearly distraught, he is out of breath. "Elena please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Damon, you are getting married, and you weren't man enough to tell me yourself. How pathetic Damon." grabbing her door handle to get in.

He stops her and send electric sparks coursing through her body. "No its not like that if you would just let me explain Elena please."

She pulls herself out of his grasp and starts walking towards the Mikealson's pond and Damon follows close behind. As she is standing near water's edge a flood of memories begin to come back...

Senior Prom Night

Every year for prom the Mikealson's threw a huge after prom party on their property. This year was no different except that Elena wasn't here with Damon like every year past but this year she was here with Matt the local football star. She had been casually dating him for about 4 months but something was off and she couldn't figure it out.

Damon had to work for his internship with Richmond Central Hospital and couldn't be her date. So as Elena and Matt walked into the party she felt weird being there without him.

"I'm going to go grab us some drinks okay."

"Sure." she looked around for Rebekkah and spotted her quickly with her boyfriend Vaughn, who was a Junior at Duke. "There is my best friend I thought she had ditched me."

"Oh you know I would never do that, besides I thought Damon would of been here by now. He has never missed one of these before, but speaking of people, where is Matt? He is a good date isn't he?"

"Yeah I guess but wait where is he, he was just supposed to be grabbing us some drinks." scanning the room for sight of him.

She then starts to look in other rooms and as comes around the corner of the kitchen she spots him. He has a girl pressed up against the wall and is full on making out with her where everyone can see.

"Wow Matt what a classy man. What couldn't even buy her a drink first, oh wait, thats what you were supposed to be getting me. Have a nice life Matt."

As humiliated as she was she was not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry so as she ran out of the house, tears were rapidly falling from her eyes, and ran right into a strong hard chest that could only belong to one man.

"Elena whats wrong? I got here as soon as I could." wiping her tears for her.

"Matt cheated on me. I caught him in there making out with some girl."

The rage that came off Damon in that moment was enough to fuel a war. When she had started dating Matt he knew that he was no good for her but he had to let her be who she wanted to, but now he was fair game and he was about to show Matt just how much that girl meant to him.

As he found Matt standing in the same place, he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned around Damon cracked him in the jaw and sent him falling to the floor.

"I told you Matt if you ever hurt that girl I would make it your worst mistake. If i ever catch you around her again I'll kill you next time. Do you understand me?" grabbing him by the collar and holding him up as he shook his head. "Good now get out of here."

"Damon will you take me home please." and at the sound of her soft voice he instantly calmed and shook his head and made their way to his car.

He opened the door for her and as she started to get in she stopped and faced him. "Thank you for everything Damon. You are the only person I can count on." she reached up and slowly almost hesitantly placed her lips to his. In that moment he knew she was the one for him. Every fiber in his being was telling him to finally claim her and make her his forever but before he could her soft lips had left his and she was now getting into the car. He smiled and shut the door and drove them home.

"Elena? Are you alright?"

The sound of his voice pulled her out of her trance. "Yeah sorry I zoned out for a minute."

"I was saying if you would please just let me explain whats going on everything would be okay."

"Damon just stop okay..."

He quickly cut her off. "Dammit Elena listen to me I don't want to marry her my father is forcing me to. Don't you get it? I have never wanted to marry her ever, but my father is in a deal with her father and he is making me marry her. See I was working in trauma today when my father showed up..."

Mystic Falls Hospital

Damon was talking with some nurses when he saw his father walk in. he excused him self and waited for him to approach.

"We need to talk for a second son."

"Dad I'm kind of busy today. I've got a lot of sick children to take care of can this wait."

"No and besides the chief is a client of mine and he said I could have a minute with you."

"Fine lets go over here."

"Son, It's time you married Katherine. Her father is starting to get suspicious and I need to close this deal. He told me today that Katherine told him you two hadn't even started planning the wedding yet."

"Just stop right there dad I will never marry her and you know it. I did what you asked me to so I'm done. The only person I would ever marry is Elena and you know it."

"Dammit Damon you will marry Katherine and I will close this deal. He is a very important client to our firm. The firm that you should be working at with me and your brother. If you haven't forgotten I was the one that paid for that fancy degree you have and because of that you owe me everything and this is how I'm collecting."

"I wont do it." He slammed his clip board down.

"Oh believe me Damon you will do it. You are going to marry Katherine this Saturday at the Salvatore estate and then I am going to close this deal to get him into our firm. Once I get him to sign those papers you can do whatever you want in a years time, but you are marrying her or you will lose everything you have. This job you have is because of me and I am not scared to take it away. Do you understand me?"

Damon looked defeated the only thing he cared for besides Elena was caring for these children and he knew he could lose that if he didn't do what his father asked.

"Yeah I understand."

"Good now why don't you surprise Katherine with the news." he smiled and patted Damon of the back as he walked out of the hospital.

As Damon finished telling Elena about the conversation between him and his dad he had hoped to see something in her eyes that said she understood but he couldn't find anything but anger.

"Damon I'm going to make this decision a little bit easier for you. If you marry her then I will no longer be here for you. I cant sit here and let my best friend, who I though I knew, marry that witch and not stop and think about it. How can I honestly say I know you if you could marry such a heartless bitch like her. So again if you choose her then you lose me."

Hurt was all that could be seen in his eyes and it killed Elena but this was something she had to do, for her and hopefully he would see she was doing it for him as well.

"You know where I will be if you decide what you want." She then disappeared into the Mikealson's mansion and left him just standing there contemplating what he was going to do.

On one hand he had his best friend, love of his life and on the other he had his career that he loved doing. How was he supposed to choose between the two. Sure he could get another job somewhere and certainly Elena couldn't completely cut him out of her life could she? Damon climbed in his car and drove home to where he knew he had a huge decision to make.


End file.
